


Omega Nanny

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Eggsy, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding kink if you squint, Courting attempted, Discussion of Abortion, Eggsy’s sister to daughter, M/M, Mating sex, Merlin’s kind of a dick, Omega Merlin, Original Unwin Child - Freeform, Percival is a good uncle, Slight Percival/Harry but not enough to tag paring, Talk of abuse in past setting, aftercare if you squint, heat sex if you squint but not really, slight angst, slight forced pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Childbirth is something an Omega looks forward to, it’s something all Omega’s crave and something they never really get over.Sometimes life isn’t fair to all Omega’s and they lose that chance to enjoy it, as what happened to an Omega of the name Hamish Mycroft. So in the place of not being able to birth them, the Omega opened a nanny business to sooth his pain; and that’s where we begin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. I’ve never wrote an Omega Merlin story. This is a new thing for me, I hope you enjoy it, loves.

In a rather nice part of London, down a long brick path sat a rather large dark red brick house; within the house slept an Omega, alone and unmated. Sleeping soundly in his bed, well until his alarm went off. 

Green eyes opened as the Omega glanced at the clock and groaned, five am was far too early to be up, the Omega slowly sat up and yawned before he turned the alarm off and stretched; he fully removed himself from his warm and cold bed and headed to the shower to get started on his day. His guest will be arriving shortly.

The Omega made quick work of showering himself and brushing his teeth, once he was dressed in his normal hunter green jumper and dark slacks he was heading downstairs and started his coffee. He smiled as he caught sight of the first few cars driving down his drive; the young pups were back, after the lonely Holiday he was glad to have his house filled with pups again. 

The Omega poured himself a cuppa before he headed to the front door and opened it, he smiled as he saw the pups starting at the age of 5 and ending at 13 pile out; he hugged everyone, even though it was only four of them. He waved at the parents before he paused when he saw a new car drive up; he narrowed his eyes before he remembered two new pups were joining today. 

He watched as a tall thin Alpha stepped out, his black hair carefully styled and opened the back door before two young pups stepped out. A young girl and boy. 

“Hello, I’m sorry about being late. I got turned around getting here” the Alpha stated in a cool tone before he introduced the pups. “These are the Unwin’s; this is Daisy and Jamie” 

“Are ya their Alpha?” 

“No” he stated and watched as the green eyes when cold and his shoulders tensed “I work for their father, he’s…” he paused and glanced at the children, both were hiding behind his legs “Busy dealing with some legal issues. He wanted to drop them off and thank you for accepting them on short notice, personally”

The Omega sighed and shook his head “Alpha’s” he grumbled before he crouched down to their level. “Good morning, my name is Hamish; there are other children inside for you to play with” he watched as the two looked at each other and then up at the Alpha. The man smiled and nodded. 

Slowly the girl stepped forward and the boy followed after; the Omega stood up and glared at the Alpha “Don’t be late again. Six am,  _ sharp _ , every morning and the agreed time of four pm,  _ sharp,  _ every evening” he snapped as he leads them inside and stated “Don’t be late” before he closed the door on the Alpha who blinked confused before he walked away.

Hamish took and deep breath and smiled at the two pups looking up at him, he held out his hand “Now then should we say hi?” He asked as the girl grabbed his hand before reaching for her brother's hand and followed the Omega. 

“Alright, pups” he called out gently which had all eyes turned to him “We have two new pups joining us. Care to say yer own names? Or shall I?” He asked as the girl looked up and smiled, showing a missing tooth front tooth.

“I’m Daisy Marie! I’m eight! And this is Jamie Lee! He’s six” she smiled wider “He’s shy and I’m not” 

Hamish chuckled lightly, she was adorable. “Well Daisy and Jamie, Welcome. Let me introduce ya to Jack, Lacey, Andrew, and Jacob. Now then, who’s hungry?” He asked as the pups raised their hands and followed Hamish to the dining room. 

From youngest to oldest of the current pups started with Jack who was five, he had black hair that refused to lay down and brown eyes; Lacey was ten and had natural red hair and bright green eyes, her face dotted with freckles and braces on her teeth. Andrew was the second oldest at thirteen, currently, his hair was steel blue to match his eyes, he was showing signs of presenting as an Omega with his softer chin and fuller hips, and then there was the oldest. Jacob, at age fifteen he had blonde hair and brown hair, he presented as an Alpha over the holiday. 

Daisy and Jamie sat down at the table, Daisy with a wide-smiled and Jamie hiding behind his sister “So your names are Daisy and Jamie?” Andrew asked with a smile to which they nodded “What does your Alpha do” 

“Alpha?” She mumbled before she smiled again “Oh you mean our daddy! He’s really busy” Daisy started as her blond curly hair bounced as she spoke, her blue eyes bright “He puts bad people away, sometimes he’s away for a while but he always calls and sends us things. Uncle Alistar helps take care of us, even though he’s like daddy” 

As the pups spoke, Hamish listened in while he cooked; he was wondering why their Alpha didn’t show. 

“What about your Omega?” Lacey asked with a frown, she’s never heard of two Alpha’s taking care of children together. 

Daisy frowned and sat back before she mumbled lowly “Oh, We don’t have one of those” the statement made Hamish freeze, they didn’t have an Omega?! Was their Alpha keeping them from the Omega?! 

Hamish felt anger build up inside of him at the thought of an Alpha keeping pups away from the Omega. He had to take deeps breaths to keep himself calm before he served them breakfast and made a mental note to talk with the Alpha later today. 

The day flew by as Hamish made sure to keep a close eye on the Unwin siblings, he’s heard of that name before but couldn’t place it. He was surprised and very happy to see that the two didn’t have any stunts in their growth, they acted just like any other pup growing up with both parents. Through Jamie didn’t say a single word all day and it was making him antsy; but four pm came around and the two were the only ones left, Hamish sat outside with them and watched the dark car roll up on time. 

Hamish hummed as the tall thin Alpha stepped out and smiled at the children, Daisy ran up and started to talk a mile a minute about everything she did that day while Jamie walked up slowly and smiled at the alpha. “When you have a minute. I have something I need to discuss with ya” Hamish stated as the alpha got the two loaded in their car seats. Once finished he walked up and stated. 

“Let me guess. They said they don’t have an Omega in their life?” He spoke cold and sighed when Hamish’s hard green eyes narrowed. “It’s not my place to say” he paused and looked over at the closed door where the children were behind. “But their father is a good man, he takes care of them the best he can; no there is no Omega in their life because the Omega wanted nothing to do with Jamie. Jamie was almost aborted, it took their father everything he had to convince the Omega to go through the pregnancy”

Hamish stared in horror as he listened to the Alpha, he could smell the regret coming off him in waves. He wasn’t lying, what he was saying was the truth. 

“Save your judgment until you’ve actually met their father. Once you meet him, you’ll see that your anger is ill pointed” The Alpha stated as he walked away and back to the car, Hamish glared and called out.

“What’s his name?” 

The Alpha smirked “He goes by Eggsy” he stated before he got in the car and drove off. 


	2. Chapter 2

The following months were the same as the first day Daisy and Jamie arrived. The tall thin Alpha would drop them off and arrive later to pick them up; Jamie started to cling a little, wanting to be held and when Hamish held him, the pup would press his face against his scent gland. 

It wasn’t until the fourth month of being their nanny  did Hamish’s world changed. 

Hamish was sitting outside with Daisy and Jamie on his lap while he told them a fairy tale from his home, he already knew that the tall thin Alpha would be late; having got a phone call earlier in the day. 

Hamish looked up when he heard a car come down his drive, he glanced at his phone and found it going on six pm. He hoped the Alpha had a good excuse, he noticed this car was a brighter blue than the normal dark color that picked them up. 

Hamish watched as the car stopped and a young man with dirty blonde hair came around the car, he could smell that this young man was an Alpha in his prime; smelling of sandalwood and the ocean. He was pulled out of his daze when Daisy gasped and got down.

“Daddy! You’re back!” Daisy yelled as she ran up to the young man, he smiled and picked her up; he nuzzled her and earned a giggle before Jamie got down and ran to him. 

“Oh, how I’ve missed you. Daddy’s sorry he’s been gone for so long” the man spoke in an east London accent, his voice was light and Hamish found himself staring again. “Am I forgiven?” He asked as he picked Jamie up who giggled and the two nodded, which caused the Alpha to smile before he put the pups in their car seats. 

He turned and walked up to Hamish, the Omega stood up and found he was at least a good head taller than the Alpha, the Alpha smiled “Thank you for accepting them. I know it’s a little late but-”

“Why do yer pups not have an omega in their life?” Hamish snapped as he tried to remember that he was angry at the Alpha. Sapphire blue eyes blinked at him, not expecting the snap. “Jamie is at least a year behind in development” 

“Oh well…” the Alpha mumbled and rubbed his neck “Jamie’s mum didn’t want him.” The Alpha started to explain before he paused and frowned “I know that look, it’s the same look all Omega’s give me; you think I’m keeping him away. Look.” He paused and sighed, he closed his eyes before he opened them to show his sapphire eyes dark with anger but he didn’t raise his voice. “If his mum wanted to see Jamie I would let him, but that’s not the case. I had to fight for my son to be born. And I give two shits if you believe me or not” 

Hamish blinked, he wasn’t used to Alpha’s talking back, they normally let him be after he started to get angry. He swallowed thickly when he realized that the burning look in the Alpha’s eyes made his blood run south.

“I’m sorry” The Alpha stated with a sigh, which threw Hamish off again, not expecting an apology let alone one so quick “I didn’t mean to get angry; it’s hard when all Omega’s think the same, ya know?” The Alpha rubbed his neck again, Hamish could smell shame coming off him. 

Hamish just stared at him before he spoke “I don’t. I won’t accept yer apology; ya still got angry at me for following my nature. So I suggest ya leave” Hamish narrowed his eyes “Now” he watched as the Alpha lifted both hands up and stepped back.

Hamish watched until the blue car was gone before he headed inside and finally let the shiver loose that was curling at his spine; he shook his head, what was the deal with that Alpha? He grunted and started to clean his house, he pushed the man out of his mind as he focused on getting his house ready for tomorrow. 

He smiled lightly when his house was clean again, he had just sat down in his sitting room and taken a sip of his tea when a voice broke through his quietness.

“Goodness, your front door reeks” Hamish groaned as the voice continued “And it doesn’t smell much better in here; what are you brooding about?” 

“Shut yer mouth, I’m not brooding about anything” Hamish snapped as he glared at the archway between his sitting room and the hallway, he could smell the other Omega coming around and the scent of tea; of course the other would help himself. “Do nae start with me Harry Hart” Hamish stated as the brown-haired Omega arched a slim eyebrow and sat down across from him.

“Oh hush, I can tell when you’re brooding. Was it because of the prime Alpha I smelt at your door?” The Omega questioned as his brown eyes glinted in a knowing way “The one smelling of sandalwood and the ocean?” Harry took a long sip of his drink, as he did Hamish felt his eye twitch “What a strange combo and it goes perfectly with your scent of Iris and lemongrass” 

“Nae. I’m actually pissed at the Alpha; he has two pups with no Omega around. Claims that the Omega didn’t want the youngest” Hamish glared and growled lowly “I have never heard such a bad lie. He has another older Alpha believing him as well” Hamish huffed and took a few pulls of his tea as his old friend hummed lowly. 

Hamish just couldn’t believe an Omega didn’t want a child; only if there was a way he could see if he was telling the truth. Hamish paused and glanced up at his friend, the man was still dressed in his suit from work, a slow smile pulled at his lips. 

“Harry” Hamish paused as his friend's eyes met his own “I need ya to do me a favor”

-

Hamish didn’t have to wait long as within the hour Harry was back at his house with a folder in his hand. “I can’t believe you convinced me to give you the records of that Alpha” Harry stated as he dropped the rather large folder on the table. “Aren’t you overstepping a bit?” 

Hamish waved the question off as he looked up at his friend “I promised you that I would give ya the phone number for that tall thin Alpha I was talking about, ya can deal” he stated as he picked the folder up, he glanced at Harry when the man sighed. 

“All I’m saying is that maybe that Alpha isn’t too bad. Just because he’s in his prime doesn’t always mean he’s an ass” Harry stated as he left. Hamish frowned and looked at the folder before he groaned, he put it in his desk before he started his nightly routine. 

As he laid down in his overly cold bed, curled up with his electric blanket; he absolutely did not think of the Alpha smelling like sandalwood. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hamish jerked awake when his alarm went off, he groaned when he felt how hard he was; he slowly got up and headed to the bathroom, he only made it two steps before he gasped when he felt slick soak his boxers and thighs. He stood there in shock before he looked down. 

“Fuck” he grunted and made his way to his shower, he stripped and stepped in; refusing to look at the mess in his boxers and sleeping pants. He showered like normal but he couldn’t help the low whimper when he washed his lower half, he pulled his hands away when he noticed he was itching closer to his dripping entrance. 

“This is nae happening, yer not some teenaged twat” he scolded himself before he finished cleaning himself and made sure all slick was clean  _ without _ touching himself and got dressed. 

His stomach flipped as he ignored what his body  _ thought _ he needed and went about his day; it took him a little longer than normal but he was sitting outside as the first car pulled up. He stood up and frowned when he noticed that Andrew wasn’t present as the pups greeted him with hugs; he guided the other three pups in before he looked up when he heard another car; he frowned again when he saw it was the bright blue car.

Sure enough the blonde-haired Alpha stepped out and helped Jamie out, he closed the door and picked him up. Daisy nowhere in sight. 

“Good morning. Dais has a fever, I’m going to take her to the doctor. Jamie insisted on coming today; I hope that’s okay” the Alpha stated as Jamie glanced at Hamish from where his face was buried in his neck, Hamish just arched an eyebrow at the Alpha who shifted his feet “Was I not suppose to come back?” He asked before he sighed. 

Hamish watched as the Alpha rub his face “Yeah okay, I understand. Thank you again for watching them for as long as you did” he stated before he turned and headed back to his car; Hamish felt his heart clench at the small whine “I know love bug, we’ll find someone else who can watch you; okay?” 

Hamish felt his resolve break when watery eyes looked over the Alpha’s shoulder “Wait. I’m still crossed at ya, but I can’t just kick them out. I expect ya to find a new nanny” he stated as the Alpha glanced over his shoulder at him and smiled. 

“Thank you. I’ll start looking tonight” he stated as he walked up to Hamish and handed Jamie over, he quickly curled into his chest and hid in his neck. Hamish ignored how Jamie let out a long sigh before he watched the Alpha leave. 

Hamish gave his own sigh before he walked inside and picked his phone up “Aye?” He paused and nodded “I see, I hope it passes quick the first heat is always terrible” he sighed “Nae, don’t worry about it, let him ride it out and I’ll be here when he comes back” 

Hamish shifted Jamie who clung tighter and whimpered lowly “Shh, lad. Yer sister will be fine” he mumbled as he went about his day with the remaining pups. It was around nine am when he got the phone call from Jamie’s Alpha; Hamish was surprised to hear how tired the young Alpha sounded. 

He could only listened as the young Alpha explained that Daisy had a really high fever, higher than what it was when he dropped Jamie off; the hospital was refusing to let him near her and was trying to get her temperature down, he didn’t know when he would pick Jamie up. “It’s alright. Focus on the lass, I can watch Jamie until ya can pick him up” 

Hamish sighed and shifted the sleeping pup who nuzzled his scent gland and sighed. He glanced at the other pups who were sleeping before he headed to his office and sat down behind his desk; he pulled out the file and opened it.

 

_ Name: Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin _

_ Gender: Male  _

_ Second Gender: Alpha  _

_ Family: Michelle Baker - mother  _

_            Deanford Baker - step father _

_            Daisy Baker - half sister _

_            Jordan Unwin - Mate (Omega) _

_            Jamie Unwin - Biological Son _

 

Hamish blinked confused, he was sure Daisy was the Alpha’s daughter. He saw it was marked with a page number; he flipped to the page and read through it. As he did he felt his heart clench. 

_ Family Case number 184: Gary Unwin vs Mr and Mrs Deanford Baker under Suspected Child Neglect and Physical Abuse.  _

_ Judge Rohan: Mr and Mrs Baker, you’re being accused of Child Neglect and Physical Abuse; how do you plee? _

_ Michelle Baker: Not guilty, your honor  _

_ Judge Rohan: Does the plaintiff have any proof to back the claim of abuse and neglect?  _

_ Gary Unwin: Yes your honor. I have the last four years of medical bills, doctor’s visits, income on all three adults, all expenses and records of rent payment. Everything paid by me, from my personal bank account; as well as hand written statements from Daisy’s daycare stating the different bruises found on her body and pictures. _

_ *hands evidence to security guard to be handed to judge*  _

_ Judge Rohan: These are disturbing, how did you know she was being neglected? _

_ Gary Unwin: The same thing happened to me, your honor. I refuse to let it happen to my sister.  _

_ Deanford Baker: You piece of lying shit, I never touched you! _

_ Gary Unwin: Up yours! I clearly remember you breaking my arm. I still have medical records and xrays from it _

_ Judge Rohan: Enough! Gary, what would you like to happen from this hearing today? _

_ Gary Unwin: Full parental custody of Daisy Baker. With no rights to Michelle or Deanford. _

_ Judge Rohan: I will need to think this over. Court is dismissed until noon tomorrow. _

Hamish was pulled from the file when his door was knocked on, he looked up and saw Jacob in his doorway rubbing his face. “Is everyone else up?” At the nod he smiled and stood up “I bet yer hungry, let’s get some lunch in ya before yer parents arrive” he stated as he ran a hand through his hair. 

Hamish went through the rest of the day in shock, he’s seen things like that happening in tv shows but never in real life. He smiled and played with the pups, Jamie wanted down and played with Jack before four pm came around. 

He waved the three of them off and picked Jamie up again “Well then it’s just ye and me until yer daddy comes to pick ya up” he stated which had Jamie tilt his head. 

“Da?”

Hamish smiles “Aye yer da” he headed back inside and with Jamie content in his lap while watching TV, Hamish read more into the young Alpha. 

After he gained full parental custody of Daisy he became a Sergeant for the local police force before being sworn into the Raid Team and becoming the head officer, all by the age of twenty three. 

The young Alpha then mated an Omega is the name Jordan Maxwell and was taken to court again. 

_ Family Case number 245: Jordan Unwin vs Gary Unwin under Suspected Mate Abuse and Refusal of Birthing Right. _

_ Judge Rohan: Gary, back in my court I see. But now the tables have turned. How do you plee? _

_ Gary Unwin: Sir, please. I just want my son. _

_ Jordan Unwin: It’s not your body! I want it aborted, I didn’t ask to be pregnant. _

_ Judge Rohan: Gary, he does have the right to abort it. _

_ Gary Unwin: I understand that. I truly do, but he’ll bet first born son under the Unwin name. Per law 63 paragraph 5: if an Omega wishes to abort a pregnancy they may,  _ _ unless _ _ it is the first born son of the Alpha. _

_ Judge Rohan: Jordan, he’s right. _

_ Jordan Unwin: That’s bullshit! I want it aborted! I don’t want children! Your honor you’re an Omega, you know how unfair this is! _

_ Gary Unwin: Please sir, I will do almost anything to have my son.  _

_ Judge Rohan: Would you not touch Jordan in any way until the pup was born?  _

_ Gary Unwin: Yes  _

_ Judge Rohan: Would you give half your paycheck to Jordan until the pup is eighteen years? _

_ Gary Unwin: Yes  _

_ Judge Rohan: Very well. Jordan will continue to live under Gary’s roof and give birth to the pup, once the pup is able to go without milk. Jordan may file for an unmating request but the pup will remain with his Alpha. As well as half of Gary’s paycheck will be awarded to Jordan until the pup is eighteen. Dismissed.  _

Hamish looked down at the pup who fell asleep against his leg, he felt his eyes burn before glanced at the clock; it was going on ten pm and the young Alpha hasn’t shown yet. He felt worry gnaw at his stomach before his door was knocked on. He stuffed the folder in the chair before he picked Jamie up and headed to the door. 

He opened it and found an exhausted Alpha at his door “Hey, I’m really sorry. It took longer than I thought”

“It’s fine, how’s the lass?” Hamish asked as he fought with himself to offer the Alpha to come inside.

“Better, she had a bacterial infection which caused the fever; it looks like something bit her so that’s where she got it from” the Alpha sighed before he smiled “But it’s broken and she just needs to sleep. So I’ll take Jamie and had home; oh so the charge did you already went through for the month. Just go ahead and keep the money and I’ll find a new nanny by tomorrow” 

Hamish frowned as he handed Jamie over, he ignored how it felt like sparks ran up his arm when their hands touched “Nonsense. Have them here on time tomorrow; ya need to sleep.” 

Hamish blushed at the grateful smile the Alpha gave him, “Thank you, Mr Mycroft. I appreciate it more than you know” 

“Hamish, please” he stated which just caused his blush the darken as the Alpha said his name. 

“Hamish. It is. I’m Eggsy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said there was slight angst in here right?? Whoops


	4. Chapter 4

Hamish glared at the flowers that sat on his front step, he felt his eye twitch before he closed the door and walked away. Flowers started to randomly show up at his house and it was starting to get annoying; at first it was nice, some roses and sunflowers, then some marigolds but now thistles appeared and he was ready to burn them. 

“Goodness, another bouquet of flowers” Harry’s voice echoed as he carried the flowers inside, he just smiled as Hamish turned and snapped. 

“Throw those things out!” He pointed to the door, Harry just arched an eyebrow and sat the flowers on the counter “Harry Hart, I’m warning ya; throw them out” 

“You know what they are? Right?” His friend asked as if he didn’t hear the threat, he walked around and checked the other bouquets with a smirk on his face; it grew at Hamish’s growl. “They’re courting gifts” 

“Harry, I am fifty-two years old. Why in hell would an Alpha send me courting flowers?” He asked with an eyebrow arched, he dug out his lighter and set the marigolds and thistles on fire. His face unmoving as Harry gasped and yelled his name in shock before the other grabbed both bouquets and threw them in the sink. “Oh dear, they’re dead” Hamish stated in a mocked surprised voice before his voice deadpanned again “Throw them out”

“Hamish. What is wrong with you?! You could have set the house on Fire” Harry stated as he threw the wet and burnt flowers away.

“I would not. I don’t need some stupid Alpha drooling over me” He stated as he rolled his eyes and walked away “I can’t have pups and I’m just about past the point of heats, I think I have one left in me” he stated before he glared when Harry chuckled. 

Harry cleared his throat before he walked up and stated “At least find out who is sending the flowers” Harry placed his hand on Hamish’s shoulder “Maybe it’s someone who can put up with you” he stated before he pulled his hand away when Hamish lit the flame against his palm “Why are you being an ass?”

“I’m annoyed!” He snapped “I don’t want a Alpha” he stated as he walked away from his friend who sighed and rubbed his face. Hamish was a very stubborn Omega. 

Hamish growled as the flowers didn’t stop, even after he threatened the delivery Beta with bodily harm, he decided that two could play this game. When the flowers were delivered he would wait for the delivery Beta to leave before he dumped the flowers out. 

Within four weeks he had a good pile building off to the left, he left it where anyone would see if they came to his door; Harry sighed and tried to get him to accept them to which Hamish met with a blank stare.

The only flowers Hamish brought inside was the sunflowers and roses, Hamish sighed as he sat outside waiting for the pups to arrive; he smiled as they piled out and headed inside, he stood when he saw the blue car pull up. This would be the first day Daisy was back, he smiled brighter when Daisy ran up to him and hugged his leg. 

“Good morning Lass. How are ya feeling?” He asked as he ran his hand through her hair, she smiled widely and started telling him everything that happened before she ran inside to greet the others. Hamish looked back up and saw Eggsy walking up with Jamie in arms. 

“Good morning Hamish” Eggsy smiled, Hamish noticed his eyes glancing at the pile of flowers before he chucked “Don’t like flowers?” He teased as he handed Jamie off, the still sleeping pup groaned but didn’t wake. 

“No. I hate flowers” he stated before he turned and closed the door in the Alpha’s face. 

 

The next week no flowers came. It was nice, until the following week when chocolate and fruit took the flowers place. 

Hamish groaned as he rubbed his face, he didn’t know what to do, no matter what he threatened the delivery people with; the gifts kept coming, and they were getting worse. Clothes all in his size and his favorites started to appear, he didn’t know how this Alpha knew what he liked, and he was getting pissed. 

Hamish sat outside with the Unwin’s waiting for their daddy to arrive. He stood up when he saw the blue car approaching, Daisy smiled and giggled which caused Jamie to giggle as their daddy stepped out. Hamish didn’t mind it as they’ve been giggling all day. He waved as Eggsy loaded them up, but the Alpha didn’t leave just yet. 

“Hamish. I have a question for you” he started as he turned and faced him, when a slim eyebrow arched over glasses Eggsy continued “I-Daisy and Jamie, mostly Daisy, wanted to invite you over for dinner.” He stated before he quickly added “Or tea, if that’s better” 

Hamish narrowed his eyes before he spoke lowly “I’m their nanny, they have tea with me every day they’re here” he had his suspicion but Eggsy’s scent gave nothing away. 

“Well yeah, but that’s here. Daisy…” he paused as he got a slight sad look in his eyes before he tried to hide it with a smile “Her tea at home is something special that, she only shares with very few people” 

Hamish glared and stated “I’m a fifty-two-year-old Omega. Why would the lass want to invite me over for tea?” He asked as they threw his age out there, trying to watch for his reaction. The Alpha just shrugged. 

“Who knows, she’s taken a liken to you” he stared before he turned and headed to his car “Oh, they won’t be coming for the next two days. I have to leave again and I want to be selfish” he smiled at him over the car before he winked “Have a nice night Hamish” he called out as he got in and drove off. 

 

Hamish found himself missing the two pups as the two days dragged on so slowly, he couldn’t help but play the offer of tea over in his head; he didn’t understand why he couldn’t get it out of his head. It was just tea.

By the third day he was ready to rip something in half, he would pull his hair out if he had any. It didn’t help that he woke up every morning since, dripping wet, hard and with a burning ache to be filled. He knew he had one heat left in his system and was aware that what he woke up with wasn’t the beginnings of a heat. 

Hamish waited outside for the Unwins to arrive, he fought the smile as the same blue car drove down his drive. He watched as Eggsy stepped out and felt his cheeks warm at the sight of the young Alpha in a police uniform, well then. He was pulled from his shock when his legs were hugged by Daisy and Jamie, he smiled at them both before he lead them inside; pausing he glanced behind him and spoke. “Eggsy” 

The Alpha turned around and Hamish couldn’t hide his blush this time “When ya get back. I will have tea with the lass” he paused and turned back around “So ya should hurry back” he quickly walked inside and completely missed the smirk on the Alpha’s face as he got into his car. 

 

It took a month but the young Alpha was finally back; Hanish refused to let the lad in his house, as that was something he would never allow. Any Alpha in his home. But here he was; heading to Eggsy’s flat feeling like he was going to throw up, it was only tea for fucks sake! 

He took a deep breath and parked his car outside and slowly got out. It was an…okay neighborhood, somewhere in the middle of the slumps and the nice part of London. Remembering the file, Hamish knew Eggsy probably didn’t want to be here but with giving half his paycheck this was where he could afford. 

Hamish walked up the small set of stairs before he knocked on the door, he waited not even a full two seconds before the door was opened by Daisy, she smiled widely and pulled him in before calling out “Daddy! He’s here!” 

Hamish felt his cheeks burn as Eggsy came around the corner, hair tossed and messy wearing sweats and a Chelsea football sweater. He would never think someone dressed so…down, would be eye catching and yet here stood the damned Alpha. When the said damned Alpha smiled at him he looked down at Daisy and removed his shoes.

He was fucked.


	5. Chapter 5

Hamish watched as Eggsy made sure everything was set up before he allowed his daughter to take over; Hamish sat at the small table with Eggsy as Daisy insisted on serving the tea and biscuits, it would be adorable if Hamish’s mind wasn’t racing. 

He added everything up in his mind of what’s been happening lately and felt his stomach turn as he came to a realization; wow...he was kinda stupid sometimes. He could hear Harry’s voice in his mind before he was startled out of it when someone climbed in his lap.

Looking down he saw Jamie smiling at him, Hamish smiled back and chuckled lightly as Jamie made himself comfortable in his lap “Jamie, I’m sure Hamish doesn’t want you on his lap” Eggsy started before Hamish ran his hand through Jamie’s hair. 

“The lad is fine. This is how he normally is at my house” Hamish stated as Jamie nodded; he glanced at Eggsy and saw something flash in his eyes, was that longing? Oh fuck.

The tea party went well enough, though he could feel the Alpha staring at him; he pointless ignored him while he played with Daisy and Jamie. He smiled and accepted the tea from Daisy before the two pups giggled and ran out. Leaving the two of them alone. 

It was now or never.

“Eggsy” Hamish started as he glanced at the door Daisy and Jamie vanished through “Are ya trying to court me?” 

Hamish looked at the Alpha wearing a crown and saw the shock on his face before a blush covered his cheeks and he rubbed his neck, that’s all Hamish needed to confirm his suspicion. “Well-“

“I refuse” 

The Alpha blinked and looked at him confused, he frowned and leaned forward “I’m sorry?”

“I said I refuse. I don’t want an Alpha to take care of me, I’ve lasted over forty years on my own and will proceed to continue to be Alpha free until I die” Hamish stated as his green eyes burned into sapphire blue. 

“I’m not trying to court you because I want to take care of you. I’m trying to court you because I think you’re hot” the Alpha stated as Hamish opened his mouth, he was cut off by the Alpha as he kept talking “I don’t care how old you are, if you have heats or not; fuck I don’t even care if you can birth. I just want you” 

Hamish blinked at the admittment before the Alpha sighed and stood up “But I understand. I’m going to check on them; they’ve been quiet for too long” he started to leave before he stated “Don’t worry. I’ll stop trying to court you” and left the room. 

Hamish placed his hands on his stomach as it flipped, why did the look in his eyes bother him?

At the end of the party, Hamish thanked the pups for the lovely evening and glanced at the Alpha who smiled at him before waving his goodbye and Hamish turned and left for his car; Hamish refused to think of anything on his drive home. 

It was only once he pulled up to his house and was inside did his body reacted and his stomach sent him running to his first floor bathroom before he threw up what he ate into the toilet. Hamish panted heavily as he felt another heave rolling in his stomach; he emptied more of his stomach and slid to his knees.

What was happening? His body never reacted like this before, he thought about calling Harry but he would  _ never  _ hear the end of it; he shook his head and once his body decided it was done, he stood up and brushed his teeth. Not caring that it was only six at night he headed to his bedroom and got ready for the night. 

———

In the morning when Hamish woke up, he just laid in bed before he slowly got up; his body felt heavy and sluggish. Hamish rubbed his face and slowly sat up, he felt like shit. He called the parents and let them know he wasn’t feeling well and to keep them home for the day. 

Well...he texted Eggsy, he didn’t want to hear his voice. Hamish slowly laid back down and curled up; ignoring the way his lower stomach and hips started to ache. 

Hamish grunted as he woke up to a loud pounding, he slowly got up and wrapped himself in a robe and started downstairs. The one day in five months that he takes off and someone pounds on his door. 

He opened the door and glared at the person on the other side of his door “Aye? What can I do for ya?” He arched an eyebrow at the young brown-haired male who was glaring at him. 

“Where is he?” They demanded with their hands on their hips, Hamish just blinked at him. 

“Who?” 

“You know who. So where is he? Thinking he could shag some old Omega and pull one over me” they stated as Hamish felt rage build up. 

“Excuse me. Ya need to learn some manners; now tell me who ya are and what yer here for before I call the cops” Hamish stated as he wasn’t up for this shit! 

“Gary. Where’s Gary” 

Hamish shook his head “I don’t know a Gary” Hamish started before he noticed the light blue car driving down his driveway, he held in a groan as it stopped and Eggsy stepped out and froze. 

“Jordan?” He mumbled lowly before his eyes hardened slightly “What are you doing here?” 

Hamish’s eyes widened at the name, it was Jamie’s mum. He kept the growl down as Jordan turned and glared “There you are you fucking snake” 

Eggsy frowned and closed the door “You didn’t answer my question. What are you doing here, how did you even get this address?” 

“It doesn’t matter” Jordan stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared “I’m here to take him, you’re clearly not able to provide for him”

“He has a name” Eggsy growled lowly as he walked around the car and up to Jordan, possessiveness rolling off of him in waves as Jordan rolled his eyes. 

“Allen or something” Jordan stated, clearly not caring, which caused Eggsy to growl again; sending a shiver down Hamish’s body. 

“His name is Jamie, and no you’re not taking him” Eggsy stated as his voice started to drop, he was getting pissed “You’re only here to take Jamie because you don’t want your income stop!”

Hamish slightly gasped, he should have figured this ass would do something like that, he watched Eggsy and felt another shiver run through his body.

“How rude. I just want my son” Jordan stated before he jumped when Eggsy let out a deep and very possessive growl. 

“ _ Your son?! _ ” Eggsy’s eyes darkened as he growled “ _ you  _ wanted to abort him!  _ You  _ wanted nothing to do with him for  _ six years!  _ Now you want him because I found someone  _ I  _ want” Eggsy snapped before his voice dropped even lower as he spoke. “I will  **never** give you Jamie. Leave  **now** ” 

Jordan opened his mouth to say something but Eggsy cut him off and yelled “ **Leave!** ” Eggsy panted lightly as Jordan quickly headed to his car and drove off. Eggsy rubbed his face and turned his face from Hamish. 

“Eg-” Hamish began as he went to reach out, only to pull his hand away when Eggsy snapped. 

“ **Don’t touch me** ” Eggsy panted as he stepped away and rubbed his face, missing the full body shudder his Alpha voice pulled from Hamish. Hamish noticed his scent of sandalwood and ocean was stronger, deeper, richer; it also made his hips and lower stomach ache even more. 

“ **S-sorry** ” Eggsy started as he took a shaky breath and let it out “ **I** don’t use  **that voice often** , it’s hard to get out of it for  **awhile** . Especially when  **you smell** **_so good_ ** ” he stated as he glanced over his shoulder at him, his eyes sharp and dark.

Hamish licked his lips before he took a deep breath and stated “Why do ya want to court me?” He watched as Eggsy lifted his shirt over his nose and realized that Eggsy was trying everything he could to stop Hamish’s scent affecting him. 

“ **Because you’re fucking sexy** ” Eggsy stated against his shirt as he backed up slightly and swallowed thickly “I can’t stop thinking  **about you** since I met you” Eggsy continued to talk in his shirt as he watched every move Hamish made. 

Hamish shifted and his robe opened more, Hamish noticed Eggsy was watching him and more of his chest showed. He heard a shaky exhale; as Hamish thought about what Eggsy said last night and how honest he sounded and smelted “I’m old” 

“ **I don’t care** ” Eggsy growled out as he took a step forward before he shook his head and backed to his car “I-I should go. I ju **st wanted to make** sure you were okay” he stated before he paused when Hamish stepped aside and left his door open. 

Eggsy knew what the open door meant, he licked his lips before he found himself already up his porch and through his door. 

“Don’t make me regret this” Hamish stated as he closed the door behind him and locked it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay loves, there’s only two chapters left.


	6. Chapter 6

Hamish bit his lip as he stepped aside and waited, he actually hoped that Eggsy would take the invite. He kept his face neutral when Eggsy stepped through and watched him as he started to close the door “Don’t make me regret this” he stated as he closed the door and locked it. 

Hamish turned around and went to say something else before he found himself suddenly pushed against the door with Eggsy’s leg between his, the young Alpha’s hands pulling at his robe making Hamish bend slightly and their lips smashed together. 

Hamish shivered as he kissed back and moaned when he felt Eggsy’s tongue against his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and felt his knees give out as Eggsy’s tongue pushed into his mouth and he dominated the kiss.

Eggsy pulled away and nuzzled his neck before he nipped his scent gland and moved up “ **You smell so good** ” he whispered against his ear before he nipped it “Are you in  **heat?** ” 

“A-Aye, I must be. But this one is different” Hamish panted as he shivered, he didn’t feel as gone as he would normally be “I’m sure this is my last one” Hamish swallowed and licked his dry lips, he shivered as he felt Eggsy’s hands slip into his rope and run over his slightly heated skin. 

“God  **yer fit** ” he grumbled as kissed him deeply, Eggsy stepped back when Hamish pushed against his chest, he blinked as Hamish grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs. 

Hamish kept his head straight as he brought the young Alpha to his bedroom, from there the Alpha took over and pushed him back to the bed. Hamish let himself fall back and watched the Alpha climb over him. 

“Listen here” Hamish stated as he watched Eggsy remove his robe gently “Just because I am allowing you to take me, doesn’t change anything” 

Hamish gasped softly as dark blue eyes looked at him and the Alpha smiled before he threw the robe off, leaving Hamish in just his boxers “Don’t worry  **Hamish. I know** ” Eggsy mumbled before he leaned down and kissed his chest, he licked over his nipple and caused the older male to arch with a hiss, unfazed Eggsy made his way down his body and kissed the warmed skin until he got to his prize. 

Eggsy removed his boxers and took him into his mouth, causing Hamish to moan and buck; the Omega spread his legs when he felt fingers slowly reaching for his entrance. He blushed as he felt how wet he got, he bucked his hips at the feeling of fingers against him. 

It’s been almost a life time since anyone, including himself, been down there. He could feel how he twitched against seeking fingers before he arched again and let out a throaty moan when Eggsy’s finger pushed in. 

Hamish thrashed slightly at the overwhelming pleasure that hit him. he closed his eyes tightly as Eggsy shift and kissed his cheek; he heard Eggsy mumbling against his ear as he added a second finger and slowly stretch him. Honestly with how much slick he was producing he didn’t need to be stretched. 

Hamish let out a shaky breath and glanced at Eggsy who was smiling down at him, nothing but affection in his eyes. It made Hamish smile back before he pulled him down for a kiss; it felt like forever as Eggsy stretched Hamish and added a third finger, before he finally pulled away and undressed. 

“Do you  **want** me to-” He paused as he looked at his hard member and Hamish’s slick covered legs.

“Aye” Hamish stated before he wrapped his long legs around Eggsy’s waist and flipped them, he smirked down at him “I want it all lad” he panted with a moan as he sat back and felt his member rub against him. 

Hamish smirked as Eggsy groaned and grabbed his hips; Hamish smacked his hands away before he reached back and grabbed his member, he lined himself up and slowly sat down. He hissed at the feeling but didn’t stop until they were flush together. Eggsy shuttered and bucked up against him before he panted “Fuck you’re tight” 

Hamish kept the smirk on his face as he rolled his hips down “Am I? Yer the first Alpha in  _ years _ that I’ve rode” he hummed and slowly rolled his hips again “Yer on the large side lad, I hope ya realize I’m not letting ya go” he stated as he lifted up and dropped back, pulling a growl from Eggsy. 

Eggsy watched in awe as the older Omega rode him with smirk on his face and a dark blush across his cheeks. Eggsy moaned before he reached up and ran his hands over his chest and teased his nipples as Eggsy bucked up when Hamish dropped down again; he felt his mouth water at the loud moan Merlin let out when he hit his prostate. 

Eggsy growled deeply and flipped them again before he started to thrust into him over and over, hitting the same spot before he growled against Hamish’s ear “ **I’m going to breed you, so that you’re round with my seed and pups** ” Hamish moaned louder and arched against him and Eggsy held his hips flush against him and continued to pound into his prostate. 

Hamish saw stars and couldn’t help but reached up and dug his nails into his back as he tightened around him, he knew he was close due to it being well over five years since he was last fucked. He arched again as he felt Eggsy’s knot starting to catch “Fuck, lad! Knot me please!” He cried out as Eggsy slammed his hips against him and locked them in place. 

At the same time Hamish felt Eggsy’s knot expand, he felt Eggsy’s sharp mating teeth sink into his neck as he was cumming. Hamish arched as he came on their stomachs and felt Eggsy fill him, he couldn’t help the smirk that came over his lips as he felt load after load; them again, Eggsy was in his prime so he would be cumming a lot. 

Eggsy pulled back from his neck and panted as he looked down at Hamish, Eggsy opened his mouth to apologize before Hamish leaned up and kissed him “Shut up. Don’t destroy my bliss” he grumbled as Eggsy chuckled. 

“So sassy” 

Hamish hummed as he closed his eyes and relaxed with the weight of his new Alpha against him; he could get used to this. He ended up dozing off, when he did wake up, he found himself in his bathtub, getting washed; Eggsy smiled down at him “Shh, I got you” he mumbled as Hamish closed his eyes. 

“Feels nice” he mumbled, he didn’t want to think how Eggsy had no trouble picking him up, he smiled at the chuckle above him. When Hamish opened his eyes again, he was laying in bed with his face in Eggsy’s neck and the Alpha’s arms around him. Yeah; he could get used to this


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~Hamish grunted as he slowly started to wake up; it was nice not waking to an alarm, he opened his eyes and smiled as when a bare chest covered in bites came to view. He shifted and felt arms tighten around him and someone grumbling above him, Hamish looked up and saw Eggsy still sleeping.

Hamish smiled as he thought about how his life changed over the past year; his normally empty and cold house was now a home filled with his Alpha and two pups, which he could actually hear opening his door. He lifted his head up just enough to see both heads peeking over Eggsy’s side.

“Morning momma” Daisy smiled as she climbed up and helped Jamie onto the bed, they wiggled their way between them and smiled.

“Momma, I’m hungry” Jamie mumbled as he yawned. Hamish smiled as he felt his heart melt, like it always did, he slowly pulled away from Eggsy and was thankful he has wearing pants. He stretched and groaned when his back popped; he held his hand out and Jamie grabbed it before the three of them headed downstairs.

Eggsy grunted when he woke up, he kept his eyes closed as he reached out and found the bed empty and cold; he opened his blue eyes and sat up. He yawned and rubbed his bed head, he stretched and smiled when he heard laughing coming from downstairs. He got up and pulled on his matching shirt to his pajama bottoms and snaged something from one of the drawers before he smiled while heading downstairs.

“Momma! You’re not supposed to flip pancakes like that!”

“What do ya mean? I’ve been flipping my pancakes like this all my life”

Giggles followed as Eggsy quietly walked up to the kitchen, he smiled and leaned against the wall as he watched Hamish cook while Jamie and Daisy ‘helped’ him. Jamie giggled and dumped a hand full of chocolate chips into the batter.

“Jamie, who is going to eat all those?” Hamish asked as Jamie just giggled again.

“Me and daddy” he stated proudly as Hamish sighed, he shook his head and as he was distracted Eggsy walked up and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Daddy’s awake!”

“Cooking again for me?” Eggsy mumbled against his back before he ran his hands down his hips “Didn’t I say I would cook?”

“Aye, but ya sleep like the dead” Hamish stated and glanced over his shoulder. “So zip it and sit it while I finish” he smirked and continued to cook, Eggsy huffed but started to gather milk and orange juice, not even five minutes later, breakfast was finished.

Eggsy found himself with a lap full of Daisy while Jamie sat on Hamish’s lap, Jamie hummed loudly as he stuffed his face; Hamish watched with a light smile. Eggsy smiled as well before he started to eat; once breakfast was finished and somehow not a complete mess, Eggsy cleared his throat.

“Alright trouble makers. Your uncles are coming to pick you up for the week; go get dressed” he stated as the two let out a squeal and ran off, Hamish shook his head and started to gather plates before Eggsy snagged them “Nope. You cook, I clean; that was the deal” he stated when Hamish glared.

Eggsy smiled at him and arched an eyebrow “At least let me carry the dishes to the sink” Hamish stated as Eggsy set the dishes down and pushed Hamish back into the chair.

“I said no” he mumbled against his ear and nipped it “A deal is a deal” he smirked and walked away, he glanced back and saw Hamish with a dark blush but he stayed seated until the terrors called for their momma. Hamish got up and left; but not before giving Eggsy’s ass a pinch.

Eggsy smirked, so that’s how he was going to play.

 

An hour later Alistar and Harry arrived to pick up the two terrors up; Eggsy and Hamish stood outside as they watched the car pull away, Eggsy’s hand on Hamish’s ass. Switching between rubbing and squeezing, Hamish sighed and glared at his Alpha “Must ya grope me any chance ya get?”

“I can’t help it, I love your body” he stated with a smirk “and your ass” he added with Hamish arched an eyebrow “Come on; I have the whole week planned. It’s just you and me and the empty house”

Hamish chuckled but followed his Alpha inside “Don’t ya work?” He asked as he let his Alpha take his hand and lead him to the sitting room, he arched an eyebrow when Eggsy grabbed the remote and turned the radio on; slow jazz played as Eggsy pulled Hamish close.

“Nah, took the week off. They’re going to promote me to Chief so I asked for the week off” he mumbled as he slowly started to sway with Hamish, he smiled when the Omega blushed.

“Eggsy, why are we dancing in the sitting room?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around him and let Eggsy guide him. He was content; he never would picture himself dancing with an Alpha, let alone an Alpha that he allowed to bed and mark him.

“Practicing” Eggsy mumbled as he smiled up at Hamish’s confused face, Eggsy stepped back as Hamish’s confused look turned to another glare as he knelt and damnit if his glare’s weren’t sexy as hell.

“Eggsy, why would we need to practice dancing?” He asked before his eyes widened slightly before it turned into a glare “Eggsy Unwin, get off yer knee this instant!”

Eggsy ignored him before he pulled out a box and opened it “Listen here, Hamish Clyde Mycroft” Hamish swallowed at his full name as he watched the love and affect burn bright in his Alpha’s eyes “I love you. I’ve never felt like this with anyone more than I do with you; I don’t care about your age or if you can give me any more pups. I just want you; always and forever. Will you marry me?”

“I hate you” Hamish stated as he tried to keep his glare but his eyes were too wet for it to be effective “God, why do ya have to be embarrassing?” He asked as he lightly kicked Eggsy back, he didn’t miss a beat and straddled his Alpha’s hips staring down at the large cheeky grin.

“So that’s a yes?”

“Aye. It’s a yes” He stated as he leaned down and kissed him deeply; to say Hamish would never be able to look at his sitting room in the same way again was an understatement, but the ring on his finger made up for it, ten fold.

——-

Hamish wasn’t one to get nervous, and yet here he was; six months after saying yes to marrying Eggsy, pacing and chewing his lip. He looked at his door when it opened and his best friend of many years sighed “Honestly. Stop pacing before you give yourself a heart attack on your wedding day”

Hamish shook his head “This was a mistake, what if he’s not there?” He stated as he finally sat when Harry came up and forced him into the seat, green eyes met brown as Harry stared him down.

“You’ve been planning this wedding since we were in school. You know how this day is going to play, you have the sweetest, most loving Alpha I have ever seen. He’ll be there, remember this is your magical moment, Merlin. What knight would I be if I let you have a melt down?” Harry stated with a smile which had Hamish chucking.

“Ya would bring up those stupid nicknames, I thought ya forgot about them” He stated as he rested his forehead against Harry’s “I’m scared that I’m giving myself up to him”

Harry rolled his eyes and flicked Hamish on the forehead “Do shut up. You’re not giving anything up that he hasn’t asked for. He courted you for _a year_ Hamish. Most would stop after a month; he also waited an _additional year_ to ask your hand.” He stated as he pulled his friend up “So stop thinking and it’s time to walk!”

Hamish linked his arm with Harry and took a last look at the full length mirror, he was dressed in a white three piece suite and white shoes; he turned and nodded with a deep breath. He walked out and smiled at Daisy who was the flower girl, as she ages and was just turning thirteen; you could tell that she wasn’t Eggsy’s daughter but they looked so similar with their dirty blond hair and blue eyes that it was easily overlooked, she was dressed in a simple ruffled sky blue dress that matched the flowers in her basket and in Hamish’s hand. She smiled widely and hugged him. “Momma! You look so pretty! Daddy’s going to die!” 

Jamie looked over at Daisy’s voice and came up smiling, Jamie looks a lot like Eggsy did when Eggsy was ten; there was no sign of the bitch in him which the two were grateful for, even though Jamie had more brown hair and green eyes, strangely much like Hamish when he was younger, way younger. Jamie bounced up and hugged his momma as well, he was the ring bearer; dressed in a three piece suite matching Hamish’s but in sky blue to match his sister, and even though they didn’t have many friends showing, some of Eggsy’s friends agreed to be on Merlin’s side. “Hey, how are you doing?” Hamish looked up as a thin male walked up, dressed in an off white suite, oh right this was the guy who was going to hand him off.

“Horrible” He grumbled as he took a deep breath “I forgot yer name”

“That’s alright, it’s Jamal. I’ve known Eggsy since Primie, he’s a good guy” he stated as he held his arm out.

“If it’s the same to ya, I would rather hold yer hand” Hamish states which he just got a smile, Hamish gave one back and held his hand as the music started “Fuck me” he grumbled which earned a snicker.

 

Eggsy took a deep breath as he watched Harry wall down the line, he heard Alistar's intake of breath at the site, which made his nerves go crazy. Oh god, how does Hamish look, will he come down the line. He glanced behind him when he felt Alistar’s hand on his shoulder. He smiled and turned back to the doors.

Eggsy’s eyes widened when he saw Hamish walking down the line with Jamal, he was breathtaking; he couldn’t help the large grin on his face at the thought that he was his. Eggsy nodded to Jamal and took Hamish’s hand before he mumbled “Hi handsome”

Hamish blushed and mumbled “Hi handsome” which got another grin, Hamish tightened his grip on Eggsy’s hands as he focused only on him; he glanced at the pastor when he talked about exchanging vows. Hamish felt his burn in his pocket but he already knew it by heart.

Hamish smiled as Eggsy was to go first, his poor Alpha looked like he was going to pass out; but he was sure he wasn’t any better. “Hamish, I honestly don’t know where to begin; so much has happened in the time I’ve known you. It was today, four years ago, when I first laid eyes on you; you were glaring at me and ended up yelling at me because you thought I was just another Alpha” he stated which caused Hamish to glance away as the room laughed quietly “At that instant I knew that I had to make you mine. I want to stand by you as an equal as a partner.

  I knew it wouldn’t be easy but I had to have you in any way I could. I still don’t care how old you are, if you can have pups with me or not; all I care for is you and how to took in my pups with loving arms. I couldn’t ask for a better momma for my pups or a better mate.” Eggsy smiled as he pulled a hand away and cupped Hamish’s wet cheek, he thumbed through the tears and he continued “And now I ask for you take my name so we can be together; forever and always”

Hamish let out a shaky breath before he mumbled “I hate you” he took his pocket square and wiped his eyes before he took a deep breath “Eggsy, no, Gary; when I first met ya, those four years ago, I hated you instantly. I hated how carefree ya smiled and how warm ya made everything with yer smile and laugh. I hated how it affected me, I was determined to live my remaining years alone with no family and no mate.” He took a shaky breath as he felt his throat tighten “I was furious when I found ya were trying to court me, but I was more mad at myself when I found myself enjoying it. I didn’t want ya and yet ya changed my mind

  I find myself thankful that we met, that ya brought Daisy and Jamie into my life; I enjoy every day we spend together and I have not once regretted allowing ya into my home and mating ya” He paused as he felt more tears run down his face, oh god he must be a blubbering mess now but he could find himself caring “I will gladly take yer name and stand at yer side forever and always”

Eggsy smiled widely at him as he smiled back, he vaguely heard the priest asking them the same question but he still answers “Gary Unwin, do you take Hamish Mycroft as your lawful husband to have and hold, til death do you part?”

“I do” Eggsy mumbled as slipped Hamish’s golden band on his finger.

“Hamish Mycroft, do you take Gary Unwin as your lawful husband to have and hold til death do you part?”

“I do” Hamish mumbled as slipped Eggsy silver band on mirrored finger.

“Then with the power vested to me. I now pronounce you; Mr and Mr Unwin. You may now kiss” The priest stated as Hamish was pulled down into a deep kiss, he wrapped his arms around his Alpha and husband before he kissed him back just as deep, when they pulled away everyone was cheering.

Hamish stepped back and grabbed his husbands hand, Eggsy smiled up at him Hamish smiled back and walked back down the lane with his husband and two pups following.

 

An hour later everyone invited was at the local country club that Hamish had a membership to, celebrating and drinking; Hamish was completely content in the lap of his Alpha with their pups in his. He couldn’t wait for the honeymoon, he chuckled when Daisy and Jamie ran off to dance with each other. “Husband of mine?” Hamish mumbled which had Eggsy smiling and looking at him.

“Yes? Husband of mine?” His smile dropped when he saw the troubled look Hamish had “Hey now, what’s wrong?” He asked as he shifted Hamish around so he was straddling his hips “I know what your thinking. It’s fine for now; we’ll deal with him when it comes okay?”

Hamish sighed “Aye, okay” he mumbled and kissed him before he jumped a good foot when his name was yelled through the speakers.

“HAMISH!” The said Omega turned and glared at Harry who had the microphone with a smirk “Stop smooching your husband and come up for your first dance!”

Eggsy laughed as did everyone else before he stood and followed Hamish to the floor, he pulled Hamish close as his Omega wrapped his arms around his neck just as the song began “I’m going to kill him” Hamish threatened as Eggsy chuckled.

“No you’re not” he mumbled as he held him close, Hamish arched an eyebrow.

“Oh no? Why not?” He asked as he pressed their foreheads together.

Eggsy hummed as they danced slowly to the music and everything melted away so it was just them “Because if you kill him, you would go to jail and miss out on the trip to Scotland I planned”

Hamish opened his eyes he didn’t realized he closed and mumbled “Ya didn’t”

“Hm I did, two weeks of just you and me” he mumbled as he pressed their lips together “In a little cabin, in the Scottish meadows” he mumbled against them before Hamish kisses him deeply.

“I’m still going to make him pay” he threatened as Eggsy laughed, he paused and held his arm out to his pups. He smiled as they ran up to them and each picked one up. Hamish smiled at their little circle before he mumbled “Jamie, Daisy. I promise to be the best momma I can be”

Daisy smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight as Jamie did the same, she whispered “You’re already the best momma we could ask for” as Jamie nodded in agreement, Hamish hid his in their arms as he felt his heart melt even more. He couldn’t have asked for a better Alpha or family to be accepted into.

At the end of their dance it was time for Hamish to throw the bouquet into the air…only when Hamish went to throw it over his shoulder, he turned and chucked it right into Harry’s face. Causing him to catch it of course; which then caused a tidal wave of people asking Harry when he was getting married.

Hamish looked over and saw the panicked look on Alistar’s face and decided that this was the perfect payback he deserved. Hamish walked over to Eggsy who looked like he was having a hard time breathing; oh yes, he couldn’t be happier.

He couldn’t wait for the two weeks in Scotland and spending time with his husband, who knew being a nanny would lead him to so much happiness? Hamish smiled and let himself be pulled into another kiss “Forever and always?” He mumbled against Eggsy’s mouth.

“Forever and always”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read this. It was a trip


End file.
